A conventional cable connector assembly includes an insulating body, multiple terminals arranged in the insulating body, a shielding sheet arranged between the terminals, a metal shell wrapping the insulating body, and multiple cables. Each cable has a core, and the cables include at least one coaxial cable and at least one non-coaxial cable. In order to achieve a good grounding effect, a person skilled in the art solders a shielding layer of the coaxial cable to the shielding sheet. Since conventional tin-soldering is time consuming, in order to increase the efficiency of soldering, laser soldering is usually adopted as the soldering method. However, high temperature generated by laser soldering can easily lead to deformation or melting of an insulating layer of the non-coaxial cable adjacent to the shielding layer, affecting its insulating effect, or even leading to exposure of the wire of the non-coaxial cable which is supposed to be wrapped by the insulating layer, resulting in the risks of short-circuiting or electrical leakage.
Therefore, a heretofore unaddressed need to design a new cable connector assembly exists in the art to address the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.